Burn It Down(Rewrite)
by Sunmoon Anne Starr
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moves to New York, she finds that everyone hates her for some reason. Especially Percy Jackson. So she does the only thing natural. Hate them back. But when the pair is forced to work together in order to save their friends, what will happen? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Beginning

Annabeths POV

Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I live in San Francisco. At least, until tomorrow**.** I'm moving to New York. Where I don't know anybody. Yay! And of course my dad and stepmom put off cleaning the house until the last minute, so I'm stuck with a broom for an hour. The worst part of moving, though, is leaving my best friends Hazel Levesque and Piper McLean. Speaking of them, Hazel just texted me.

"Annabeth!" said Hazel

"What?" I asked.

"You have to meet us at the mall right now!" answered Piper.

"I can't. I have to help clean." I said.

"Fine. What about 2:30ish?" tried Hazel.

"That should work." I said.

"Yayyyyyyy!" Hazel ''yelled''.

**^^^%%^%%**line break:)(2(!.,'Ashdod;$!.:?

Annabeths POV

When I got to the mall, Hazel and Piper were waiting.

"Annabeth! Hi! So we have your goodbye present!" said Piper.

"Really? You guys didn't have to get me anything!" I said.

"Of course we didn't, but we wanted to." Hazel replied. "Anyways, your present is..."

Piper cut her off. "Any 3 books of your choice!But we have to go like right now."

"To the bookstore!" Hazel yelled. We linked arms and skipped off to our local bookstore, singing,"we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz! because because because... of the wonderful things he does!" I picked out my books and we payed for our things, then headed to my house for our last sleepover until I leave. Literally. I left the next day. They were going to help me pack.

^^^^^^%%line break?;;;))&&

"I can't believe you're leaving," said Piper.

"It's not going to be the same without you," added Hazel.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Thanks for getting up at 4 to see me go. I don't want to say good bye." I said, biting back a sob as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"Now boarding for flight 187," the incredibly annoying loudspeaker said.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you!" I said as I hugged them good bye.

"Annabeth, you forgot something!" Yelled Hazel as I walked away.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"I'm awesome!" Hazel replied.

"I love you guys! Call you when we land!" I yelled.

We got on board and settled down.

The plane took off.

Here comes the next chapter of my life.

**So this is the rewrite so far, and this time I promise to make the story much better than the first. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been babysitting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and his friends**_

Annabeth's POV

Wow. The first day of school. I can't believe it. I'm going to Goode Highschool.

"Annabeth! You better get down here, pack your bag, and eat quick or else you're gonna be late!" My stepmom, Helen, called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back.

I quickly ran down the stairs and put my binder and supplies in my book bag, grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out the door to the bus.

-DONUTS-/-/-

Percy's POV

At school, I dropped by the office to grab my schedule and locker number and ran into this blonde with curly hair and grey eyes. There's something about her...Now, what's my first class?

**Percy Jackson**

**Locker #:247**

**Combination: 12/18/01**

**Period 1: Enrichment with Mr. Blue**

**Period 2: PE with Coach Hedge **

**Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds**

**Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove**

Great. I have language arts with my step dad.

Better get to Enrichment!

Annabeth's POV

After I got my schedule and locker number from the front office, I ran into a guy with green eyes and dark hair. I could have sworn I saw him before. I picked myself up and hurriedly went to my locker. Let's, see where to next?

**Annabeth Chase**

**Locker #: 240**

**Combination: 16/15/10**

**Period 1: Band with Mrs. Sarangi **

**Period 2: PE with Coach Hedge**

**Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds**

**Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove**

Seems nice enough. I wonder if I have any classes with that green-eyed boy.

-Don't mind me I'm just a line breaker-/-

-20 seconds later-

Annabeth's POV

I'm reading my favorite book, _The Book Thief_, on my way to band, when I trip over something. I brace myself for a heavy landing, but it doesn't come. Instead strong arms catch me before I crash down the stairs. Not daring to look up, I quickly thank my rescuer and walk away. But when I look back, the boy with green eyes is looking back at me. I go to my next class as fast as possible. The band room. Finally. I sit down and raise my hand when my name is called.

-SUPERDOG-

Percy's POV

So I'm on my way to enrichment when Blondie decides it's a good idea to read a book while walking and almost falls down the stairs. So, naturally, I catch her before she falls. I'm a first-class gentleman after all.

-awesomest linebreaker EVER!-/

Ugh. Next is math. I hate math.

"Hello class. I'm . So I'm afraid I'll have to put you in groups for the next month for our project."

Lots of girls started whispering and pointing at each other. I will never understand why they don't get in trouble.

"Now, I'd let you choose who you sit next to, but I did that last year and nobody got any work done. So, I'm afraid I'll have to choose your groups for you. Here are the groups.

Percy Jackson, Noah Hawkins, Mae Heart, and Annabeth Chase, you are a group.

Anna Mahabir, Sierra Mahabir, Matt Greene, and Dyllan Smith are another group.

Fallon Woods, Love McBride, Joe Vladmir, and Sarah Stevnar, are another.

Halie Sprungfer, Helen O'Hara, Derek Banistorovitch, and Lucas Johnson. Go to your groups." She said.

-•—:-(-/;/2:,.-,!'lla/:(./;)$&&,-

_**Ooh! Annabeth and Percy are in the same group! What's gonna happen? No, seriously, I've got writers block. Any suggestions? 3 reviews for next chapter!**_


End file.
